stranded2fandomcom-20200213-history
Stranded 2 Wiki
In Stranded II you face up with the struggle for survival again. However this time there is much more to discover and to explore compared to the prequel. The whole island world is now better designed and has more details. It's possible to poison animals or to burn trees for example. One of the best improvements is simply the huge number of new possibilities and objects. Far more than 100 different items want to be found, used, combined, eaten or obstructed. Many new buildings allow you to build a powerful camp which offers protection and unexpected comfort. In contrary to Stranded I there is now a real adventure with several different islands, many diary entries and interactions with other islanders. Of course there are also single missions again. For example an island where you can play Tower Defense, a raptor hunting island or a mysterious color game That's not enough for you? Take a look at the editor and create your own islands. A clever scripting system offers nearly unlimited options. Objects can be changed with definitions and scripts as well. It's even possible to add completely new Objects and to modify the whole game this way. To learn more about Stranded 2, visit the " About Stranded 2" page. Download The game is licensed under Creative Commons (by-nc-sa) and can be downloaded here. Features List of features straight from the website: * Fast 3D engine with low system requirements * Huge islands * Countless animals and plants * More than 100 (!) different items with various qualities * A lot of distinctive buildings and vehicles * A huge arsenal of different tools, weapons and ammunitions * Seamless day and night alternation * Dynamic lighting effects, particles, fog, reflecting water and blur effects * A big adventure with in-game sequences and story elements * Many varied maps * Map editor with numerous options * Extremely comprehensive scripting system for interactive maps * Completely "moddable" by changing scripts and definitions Stranded 2 was created by "Unreal Software". Website:http://www.unrealsoftware.de Unreal Software was founded by Peter Schauss, the creater of Stranded 1 and 2 as well as the well known Counterstrike 2D. As stated on the main website, Unreal Software has no connections with "Unreal" games and engines by Epic Games. This game is a simulation game at the highest levels and you have to survive a long as possable. There is currently no download for Mac. Walkthrough One of the available modes in Stranded II is the Campaign, or Adventure mode. The following pages contain infomation on how to complete the Adventure mode campaign. * First Island * Second Island * Third Island Items Harvested *Branch (Tree) *Leaf (Tree, Bush) *Log (Tree) *Vine (Tree) *Bark (Tree) *Bamboo *Wheat *Hempleaf *Cacao Fruit *Coffee Fruits *Claw *Feather (Bird, Parrot) *Toxic Fungus *Skin/Leather *Cord *Strong Healing Herb *Healing Herb *Goldherb *Bitterroot *Grapes *Berries Mined *Stone (Stone, Iron Ore, Gold Ore) *Pebbles (Stone, Iron Ore, Gold Ore) *Iron (Iron Ore) *Goldnugget (Gold Ore) *Crystal (Crystal Ore) Ammo *Wooden Arrows (Branch + Feather) *Arrows (Branch + Feather + Pebbles) *Bolts (Branch + Matchete) or (Bendable Branch + Matchete) or (Bamboo + Matchete) *Iron Bolts (Iron Rod + Hammer) *Poison Arrows (Branch + Feather + Poison) *Fire Arrows (Branch + Feather + Cotton/Wool) *Pebbles (Rock, Iron Ore, Gold Ore) *Coffee Fruits (Coffee Tree) Basics *Bendable Branch (Branch + Water) *Flour (Grain + Stone) *Dough (Flour + Water) *Bread (Dough + Fire) *Iron Bar (Iron + Hammer) *Joint (Hempleaf + Leaf) *Poison (Toxic Fungus + Stone) *Cacao Fruit (Cacaofruit + Stone) *Branch *Pebbles (Stone + Hammer) *Chocolate Paste (Paste + Cacao) Potions *Health Potion (Strong Healherb + Water + Stone) or (Healherb + Water + Stone) or (Goldherb + Water + Stone) *Poison (Bitterroot + Fungus + Water + Stone) *Wine (Grapes + Stone) *Juice (Berries + Stone) *Water (Leaf + Stone) *Speed potion (Cacaofruit + Coffee Fruits + Stone) Tools *Hammer (Stone + Branch) *Fishing Rod (Bendable Branch + Cord) *Axe (Branch + Iron + Hammer) *Spade (Branch + Iron + Hammer) *Pickaxe (Branch + Ironbar + Hammer) *Tent (Skin + Branch) *Net (Cord + Branch) *Scythe (Branch + Ironbar + Hammer) * (Bark + Branch) * (Branch + Vine) * (Leaf + Vine) * (Skin +Vine) *Picklock (Found) Weapons *Spear (Stone + Branch) *Bow (Bendable Branch + Cord) *Slingshot (Branch + Vine) *Goldbow (Goldnugget + Cord + Hammer) *Longbow (Bendable Branch + Cord + Matchet) *Matchet (Branch + Iron + Hammer) *Arbalest (Branch + Ironbar + Cord + Iron Bolt + Hammer) *Clawspear (Claw + Branch) Misc. *Wilson (Volleyball + Branch) *Diary *Rucksack Buildings *Tent *Shelter *Fire *Torch *Fence *Storage *Well *Treehouse *Bownet *Stance *Kiwibreeding *Trap *Hut *Herbal-garden *Big Storage *Garden *Hammock *Monkey School *Palisade *Gate *Woodstorage *Stonestorage *Defense Tower *Dugout *Sailraft Plants *Banana *Grapes *Sheaf *Berries *Cacao Fruit *Coffee Fruits *Hempleaf *Plums *Coconuts Herbs *Strong Healing Herb *Healing Herb *Goldherb *Bitterroot Animals * Bird * Butterfly * Carnivorous Plant * Clawmonkey * Crab * Dragonfly * Eagle * Firefly * Fish * Fly * Locust * Green fish * Kiwi * Lion * Monkey * Orange fish * Parrot * Piranha * Purple fish * Raptor * Scorpion * Shark * Sheep * Snail * Spider * Transport Monkey * Turtle Skills *Dig *Fish *Hunt *Plant *Wood Environment *Crates/Chests *Barrels Mods *Massive Mod Latest activity Category:Site administration Category:Browsell